


Gift of Sleeping Death

by MusicHeart08



Series: True Love has Many Forms [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Baby Ezra, Dark Kanan, F/M, Inspired by Maleficent (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Kanan always had a resentment for the royal family of the kingdom, Lothal. Not one day passed where he doesn't remember what they took away from him.So when a christening was being held for their new prince, and Kanan didn't receive an invitation.Why not just stop by real quick and drop off a little gift for the little Loth-Rat?-A small drabble I made because I was watching Maleficent and was tired.





	Gift of Sleeping Death

**Author's Note:**

> This has been and always will be my favorite part of Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent. Which is why I started with it

The happiness and joy of the baby prince's christening was quickly stolen away when Kanan Jarrus entered the room.

The Dark Fairy Lord entered the castle room, his yellow eyes pierced fear into the hearts of all that he looked at. His green cloak trailed behind him as he walked past the crowd and closer to the King and Queen.

An eagle followed the Dark Lord into the room and landed on a candle staff. There was a nervous aura around her as she watched her master step up to the Royal family.

The King and Queen were more scared than anyone in the room as the man stopped in front of him.

"Sorry, I'm late," the man smiled coldly, "I would have been here earlier except I couldn't find my invitation,

"You were never sent an invitation," the king said strongly but there was a slight waver of fear could be heard in his voice.

His yellow irises seem to vibrate as the fairy chuckled darkly.

"Well," the man stopped to observe the fearful looks of the people in the room, "This is quite an akward situation,"

"I hope your not offended," the queen stammered, her eyes flickered away into the distance every once in awhile, "Your Excellency,"

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare do anything to ruin this happy, special day," the man chuckled before continuing, "In fact, I've come here to bring a gift of my own,"

"We want nothing from you!"

Kanan smirked and followed the Queen's gaze and saw a golden crib where the sounds of a baby cooing came from.

"But  _he_  shall have it!"

Queen Mira gasped and tried to rush forward towards her son but a blue aura surrounded her body, as well as the King, and the knights in the room. The magic kept them immobilized as Kanan stepped towards the crib.

The eagle on the candle looked slightly frightened as she watched the scene unfold.

Kanan leaned down slightly and peered down into the golden crib, the young blue haired prince cooed and smiled at the sight of him, unaware of the possible danger he was in.

A cold and dark look appeared on the Fairy Lord's face as he began to spin his fingers in a circle and a misty blue aura formed around his hand.

“Listen well, all of you!” he said loud enough so everyone in the room could hear him.

“The young prince shall indeed grow to be everything that has been promised. With his heart pure as gold and courageous as a lion, he shall be everything that is to be expected of a king. Beloved by all who shall meet him,"

“That’s a lovely gift,” Queen Mira interrupted, fearing the worse for her son.

Kanan's magic flowed from his hand and towards the baby as he glanced up towards the parents.

“Don’t do this," King Ephraim begged

Ignoring him request, Kanan glanced around the room, he spotted a Jedi Knight's sword on the wall, hanging like a trophy.

"But... Before the sun sets on his fifteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on the tip of a swors, and fall into a sleep-like death! From which he will never awaken!”

King Ephraim fought against the magic around him and managed to move himself to a kneeling position, "I beg of you, do not do this,"

Queen Mira followed, tears streaming down her face as fear plagued her heart.

Kanan glared at their pleading faces, the same one he had when the knights killed the only human friend he had and stole his wings.

“Well, since you said please,” he said mockingly “The Prince can be awakened from his death sleep, but only by True Love’s Kiss” he spat out the last three words like poison.

Another blue aura formed around his body and his yellow eyes shined brighter and brighter.

“This curse will last until the end of time! No power on earth can change it!”

The dark curse was sealed like a promise as the blue aura blasted away from his body and knocked everyone in the room onto their backs with the force.

With a dark laugh, Kanan and his eagle disappeared into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the eagle is Hera.
> 
> I'll do more drabbled for the other scenes of the movie.
> 
> Requests are welcome


End file.
